An Affair to Remember
by PhoenixStarGreenleaf
Summary: The Moon is a peaceful place to live, everyone gets along, what will happen when evil enters? Who will save the day?


An Affair to Remember Written by: PheonixStarGreanleaf  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any other characters from that series, the only characters I own will be OC that I have yet to name.  
  
Chapter One: The Ball  
  
She leisurely made her way into the elegant ballroom smiling contently as every eye turned to watch in awe of her glowing exquisiteness and charm, however she herself was not content. Serena was searching the assembly of guests for her dearly beloved prince. Without warning a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist and whirled her about. As she opened her lips to reprimand the infidel who dare to lay a hand on her royal wrist she realized that she was staring into the bottomless sapphire eyes of the man she treasured. Joy spread through her smile and she felt relief wash over her knowing he was present by her side.  
Darien smiled at his precious princess, as she stood there astonished at his presence. He couldn't disappear without having one final dance together. Just to feel her in his arms would bring him ecstasy. As he led her to the dance floor a silence came over the crowd and all eyes were on the pair, the question running through everyone's mind was that of who was the man dancing with the princess that they loved.  
They glided across the room so graceful and smooth you would think they were floating, when the song ended everyone clapped and cheered. Darien ushered the princess out onto the balcony to say a more private good bye. When they were out of the dancers view Serena flew into Darien's awaiting arms and kissed him pouring all of her passion and love into the kiss. Darien pulled away to catch his breath and cradle her head in his hands slowly he kissed her again but he knew he could not delay any longer and broke the kiss and moved so she was an arms length away. Serena gazed up lovingly and realized that something was troubling him.  
"What is wrong, my love?" Serena asked him her lips trembling.  
"I'm afraid I have to leave now and I do not know when I shall return," Darien turned his face away, "my kingdom needs me and I have no choice."  
"What has happened that you must leave and return to Earth so soon?" gasped Serena, "please tell me the truth."  
"A new enemy has appeared and I do not know if I can defeat it," Darien stated wiping a tear from Serena's face.  
"Promise me one thing," Serena cried, "promise me that you'll come back to me."  
"I'll do more than that," Darien promised, "When I come back and Earth is safe I will go to the queen and ask for your hand in marriage."  
"Oh Darien, truly?" Serena smiled through her tears, "than I shall pray every day until you return for your safety."  
"I must leave now, good bye my dear," Darien kissed her tenderly and walked away, "I love you."  
Serena started crying her heartbroken sobs carried on the wind and brought the Queen out to see what was wrong with her daughter. Queen Serenity rushed to her daughter side and cradled her in her arms.  
"My dear daughter why do you cry so?" Queen Serenity asked, "Are you not enjoying the ball?"  
"Oh mother, Earth has been attacked and Darien had to leave," Serena sobbed, "I fear I will never see him again."  
"You truly love him don't you," Serenity asked her daughter.  
"Yes I truly love him, I would die for him mother," Serena cried even harder.  
"Well, I guess the only thing I can do is tell you that if he loves you in return than when he comes back you will be engaged," Serenity smiled, "will that cheer you my love?"  
"Mother, I would be so happy, Darien said when he returns he is going to ask for my hand," Serena smiled drying up her tears, "thank you mother."  
"Now why don't we go inside and enjoy the rest of the ball," Serenity asked.  
"Yes, I just hope Lord Melvin stays away from me, I don't know why he bothers, cant he see that Lady Molly is enamored of him?" Serena shrugged.  
"Don't worry about Melvin you are off limits, shall I announce your engagement tonight or will you wait till Darien's return?" Serenity asked.  
"Lets wait I want Darien to be here for that." Serena said as they walked into the ballroom together.  
The rest of the evening passed by quickly for the princess between hiding from her friends and dodging Melvin time passed quickly and soon her mother announced that the ball was over and Serena headed down the corridor to her bedchamber hoping to get a peaceful nights sleep but knowing all to well that it would be impossible. As soon as she stepped in the chamber she was bombarded by questions from her ladies in waiting.  
"Whoa, slow down you guys, one question at a time," Serena gasped as she made her way to her vanity.  
"So who was the stud you were dancing with?" Princess Lita of Jupiter asked.  
"Give the girl some room you guys," Princess Rei from Mars shouted from Serena's bed, "besides it was not that hard to figure out who that man was if you looked closely."  
"You mean gawk, like you did Rei?" Princess Mina smirked, "he was a very handsome man, I must say though."  
"I did not really notice that but I am curious as to who it was," Princess Amy said looking up from a book, "and if I am not mistaken Mina you were gawking twice as bad as Rei."  
"Hold on guys, too many questions," Serena said holding her arm in the air to silence the squabbling princesses, "let me at least change into my bedclothes and than I will tell you everything you wish to know."  
"Alright but then we all meet right back here to hear your story," Lita nodded, "lets go guys."  
The other princesses nodded in agreement and went to their own separate sleeping chambers to change. Serena sighed and thanked the heavens that they were gone and she could have a moment of peace. She reached up and took her pearl barrettes out of her bangs and laid them in a small silver box on her vanity. After placing her golden bracelet there as well she stepped over to her closet and changed out of her favorite gown, being made out of the finest moon silk and being pure white it was stunning. She sighed while she put her nightgown on thinking of Darien. She no sooner sat on her bed than the door burst open and the four princesses came tumbling in. Serena breathed deeply and waited for their questions to begin.  
  
"Alright, first thing is first," Mina, said, "Who exactly was he pray tell."  
  
"Fair enough," Serena smiled and nodded her head, "he just happens to be the Crown Prince of Earth Darien, and my fiancé."  
  
"WHAT!!!" they shrieked in unison at the news, Princess Mina falling to the floor fainted.  
  
"Shhh." Serena silenced the princesses and helped Mina up, "we do not want to wake the whole kingdom now do we?" "When did you become engaged and how long have you been seeing him?" Rei asked, "when were you going to tell us about this?"  
  
"I have been secretly seeing Darien for two summers," Serena sat back on the bed, "we only became engaged this evening, but not formally,"  
  
The four other princesses looked at each other worriedly as their friend began to cry. Puzzled Lita sat down and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"What is wrong," Lita asked gently, "you should be happy, you are in love with the most handsome man in the galaxy and he loves you why should you cry?"  
  
"Because I fear that I shall never see him again," Serena voiced her darkest fear, "he has gone to Earth to face an evil that even he fears that he cannot beat."  
  
"Oh, my dear friend do not cry," Lita comforted her, looking up at Rei she spoke again, "can you see anything of this?"  
  
"The prince shall live and return to us shortly," Rei's eyes glazing as she prophesized "with him he will bring four Generals of great power and our world will change forever."  
  
"What do you mean," Amy asked shyly, "our world will change?"  
  
"Do not fret," Rei said shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "the prince will be safe, now please get some rest, you will see."  
  
"Thank you Rei," Serena smiled and hugged her friend, "I will rest and see you all in the morning."  
  
She smiled and hugged her friend's goodnight and showed them to her chamber door. Going back to her bed she silently prayed for Darien's safety and strength to fight whatever battle lay ahead for him.  
  
"I love you Darien come back to me swiftly so we may be together forever," Serena whispered to the night staring out her balcony doors from bed at the Earth glittering beyond, so blue and majestic as she drifted to sleep. 


End file.
